The subject matter disclosed herein relates to thermal energy transfer. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to active structures for enhancement to thermal energy transfer in, for example, a heat exchanger.
A heat exchanger transfers thermal energy to a flow through channels in the heat exchanger from a structure surrounding the channels. The thermal energy in the structure is then removed from the system via the cooling flow. The art would well receive means of increasing the heat transfer in the heat exchanger channels.